He Crept Up On Me
by nargles.and.salt
Summary: How Katniss falls in love with our beloved Peeta without the Hunger Games and  a little help of a little duck and the ugliest cat in the world. M for later lemon ;  and what is Crookshanks doing here? ;
1. Crookshanks

**_I own nothing but sorta the plot!_**

_No hunger games but everything else is pretty much the same. I may be very un-detailed at times... I write for fun and I'm definitely not a professional nor I claim to but criticism is welcome! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! oh and my , or . that follow " aren't correct most of the time. _

_And FYI some facts about the HG are **not** correct so don't get mad if something doesn't sound right according to Collins. That's why it's called **FanFiction.**_

_The story is **based** of couple headcanons so enjoy!_

:D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peeta<span>**

Couple years ago when I was 14, I stood by a tree before school (it was the first day of school that year.) It had become a habit the year before, I would arrive early, stand by the tree, and wait. This year was different, she had lost her father in a mine accident.

She always arrived to school hand in hand with her younger sister. She always wore her hair in a thick braid. She was always expressionless. She always looked stoic. But she always looked fragile to me underneath. She never let her weakness and vulnerabilities show. She always looked beautiful. Powerful and strong. I couldn't talk to her for those reasons, I always felt below her even if I felt like I needed to protect her.

It _didn't_ matter how many times I remembered the day I gave her the burned bread... I could never see her as someone below me.

Her eyes were always beautiful. _Her eyes_ had just caught me staring at her. I dropped my gaze as she walked by, I looked up again and she had her back towards me but her sister kept looking back and smiled at me. I gave her a shy smile and made my way to class. That afternoon Katniss got hold back in class helping the teacher. I stood outside in the same tree _perfectly_ knowing that I would not be brave enough to talk to her.

Most of the student body had already left but her sister was at the gate waiting for her. Two older boys walked up to her, one of them, skinny and tall, grabbed one of her braids and pulled it. The two boys laughed, before I knew it I was stomping their direction. The other boy, shorter but was also lanky, pushed the girl and she fell to the ground. Before any of them could react my fists were on the tall kid, once he was on the floor I turned to the shorter one and tackled him.

The girl started yelling when the tall boy stood up he grabbed me by the shoulders while the short one punched me in the stomach. The tall boy behind me had been knocked off me and I send myself directly to the shorter one but he took running. I turned back to deal with the taller kid, he was getting up the floor and Katniss was hugging her sister. The boy took off running too as he saw me coming his direction.

Katniss had tackled the guy off me. "Are you ok?" I looked at her sister. "Yes, thank you!" She answered between sobs and hugged me. I was shocked for a second but wrapped my arms around her too. "Are you sure you're not hurt. I swear if you're hurt I'll go chase them and make them pay." I knew I was over reacting but this little girl seemed so...breakable, so needy of protection. Thankfully she laughed and pulled back and wiped her tears, "I think you already hurt them good enough."

She extended her hand to me and introduce herself as Primrose Everdeen but liked Prim for short. Then she introduced Katniss, who was standing behind her coolly. I reached for her hand, "it's nice to officially meet you Katniss." I was kicking myself mentally for sounding so shy and I knew my face had gone red. But so had _hers_.

"Same... to you Peeta. Thank you for helping my sister. Thank you." Her voice was sweet when she said my name! Or maybe I imagined it... but when she thanked me she truly meant it.

"No problem, at all." We were still shaking hands slowly and staring at each others blush then Prim broke the moment. "We should go Katniss..." We dropped our hands and literary looked away from each other. "Yeah you're right _duck_, thank you again... Peeta."

I had become dumbstruck at this point and only nodded my head. Prim giggled and Katniss hold back a smile. I cleared my throat, " Um, see you two tomorrow." I was panicking, what had just happen. I turned and practically bounced back home.

Had Katniss and I just had a moment! Why was she blushing? Why didn't she let go of my hand? She said my name twice! Oh dear God, I _talked_ with Katniss Everdeen!

Ok, now I was being ridiculous. I needed to calm down.

Of ALL the things I've dreamed to tell her... NONE of came out!

When I reached home I realized all the pain going through my body. Great.

**Katniss**

Peeta... He saved my sister. My dept for him was deeper now. Peeta...

"Oh mom you should of seen him! He was so brave!" Prim had not stopped talking about _him_ since we got home. Prim and mom were already making a tea to reduce his pain. I was to give it to him at school tomorrow, he did take a beating after all and for my sister.

It bothered me, it... _hurt __me _that he was hurting...

There was no way to get him out of my head. Knowing Prim, there would be _no way_ to get him out of our daily routine from now on. Great.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Years Later<em>**

**Peeta**

Crookshanks was _ugly_, no one liked him and he was starving to death. I guess that's exactly why I loved this awful cat, he reminded me of my own life. I took a beating instead of letting my mother kill him. It has been the worst beating ever, I'm hurting everywhere, I can't see out of my right eye and I can still taste blood in my mouth. To make matters worse I walked into a hole and sprint my ankle. That explains why I'm here on a deserted part of the Seam waiting for Prim.

Prim and I developed a very nice friendship, almost like brother and sister, I knew I would never be able to_ not_ protect her even if Katniss didn't like the idea. Katniss... Ever since I took the beating to help Prim, she became more talkative with me but she, somehow, was still the same stoic person. She rarely let her guard down. However she would greet me in school and once in a while she and Prim would eat lunch with me and if I was lucky they would let me walk them home. Most of the time Gale was with them soo my opportunities of being alone with Katniss were slim. Prim explained Gale was like a cousin to them but nonetheless I was rabidly jealous of him.

Now back to Crookshanks. It was summer so it was easy to find Prim without running into Katniss, she most likely was in the woods...with Gale...

Prim agreed to take the cat, there was no way Katniss would agree and it made me feel guilty but I knew she wouldn't let the cat starve to death if Prime had a saying on it. Prime arrived by herself and I gave her the cat, she fell in love right away even though Crookshanks was pretty disgusting... It made me so thankful that Crookshanks seemed to like her back. She had been adsorb with the cat until she noticed my bruises.

"Peeta! What happened to you!" She seemed shocked and having an inner debate. "Oh nothing really, it was just an accident..." I tried to sound pretty cavalier but she saw through me. I sighed and explained. "My mother hates animals. When she found out about Crookshanks... well lets say it was me getting hurt or my cat dying..." Prim's face was full of anger and disgust. "How dare she! You're her son why would she do that?" I didn't really felt like explaining that it was normal for her to beat all the males in the house...

"I guess she's just stress out, the bakery is not doing that great and I guess she freaked at the thought of feeding another mouth." I didn't like defending her but she was my mother after all. Prim seemed to notice my discomfort about talking about my mother so she said oh, and begged for me to come see her mom.

"Come on Peeta she won't charge you and you'll feel a lot better after she's done with you!" Prim begged. "It's not that bad Prim, plus I think really won't be able to walk by myself for a while my ankle has swollen up and it kinda hurts..."

"I'll go get Katniss and she'll help you!" When she saw me eyeing the cat she said, "don't worry we'll hide him until I can come up with a story." I nodded my head about the cat, "but Katniss is not home, she's probably with Gale in the woods." I tried to not sound ardid but failed miserably, Prim always saw through me.

"They were earlier, I saw them in the Hob on my way here, by now Gale probably went home... Peeta, you love my sister." Her words had given me hope then the last part caught me off guard, she didn't ask she stated. "I'm I that obvious?" She giggled at my question, "no but even if you were, Katniss is so thick she wouldn't notice." We both laughed knowing it was true. "Fine go look for her but Prim, please make sure Gale doesn't find out..." it was stupid to ask but I had pride... "Don't worry I'll, we'll be back in a few."

She handed me the cat and run off. Now all I could do was wait. I _was_ hurting pretty bad.

**Katniss**

Prim was very agitated as she found me walking back home. She wouldn't say what was wrong but ordered me to follow. She didn't have to ask or order twice. We reached a very lonely part of the Seam, before I had a chance to wonder why Prim brought me here I saw him and my stomach clenched. Peeta looked terrible and there was nothing in the world that mattered more than helping him.

I convinced myself I felt that way because I _owned_ him. When we finally reached him, he gave us a goofy smile and said "hey" like nothing in the world was wrong. I tried really hard not to smile... I never smiled except if I was in the woods, Gale said so himself.

"What happen Peeta?" I tried not to sound to worry but honestly I was mentally preparing myself to shoot who ever did this, with my arrows.

"Oh...it's just a scratch here and there...I fell from a tree." He and Prim giggled at his answered and I immediately got annoyed, he was lying and Prim was in it too. "Katniss he can't walk by himself and I think we should get him to our mom." Prim told me sweetly. She was right we better get him to mom and most of my irritation disappeared. I would get the little duck to tell me the truth later.

"Can you walk?" He shook his head no, "k, come on I'll help you." He was sitting down so I bent to help him get up. Even though we had talked a couple times there had never been too much physical contact. He was heavy but I couldn't figure out why since he really wasn't chubby, really not many people in 12 were chubby...

"I'll go on ahead and tell my mom so we can get things ready for Peeta." Prim informed us before she pretty much fled. "Primrose! Don't run, be careful!" I yelled after her but she didn't even turn around. What was her hurry, it's not like mom had any magical herbs to treat Peeta with, to be honest I didn't really know what they _could_ do for Peeta, he didn't have an open wound or anything... but then again, I don't know much about those things.

Peeta chuckled as I yelled after Prim. "You treat her like your daughter not your sister." Peeta told me, he was right but I didn't know what to say. "Yeah I guess so..." I whispered. I had suddenly become nervous, I had never been good keeping a conversation with anybody but right now I had a complete loss of words. I couldn't understand what was going on with me! There was a nice silence for half of the way until Peeta felt like he had to break it.

"Thanks for helping me, it's kinda embarrassing actually but thanks." I looked at his face and he was blushing, it made me blush too. Why? I cleared my throat trying as I tried to talk. "Why is it embarrassing?... Cause I'm a girl." I tried not to sound challenging. "No that's not it..well, actually, it's because _you _are helping me... you see, I always try to look... strong in front of you." I frowned and simply asked "why?" He chuckled again, "you have no idea the effect you have on people."

I wasn't sure what he meant but I could feel myself blushing furiously. "My mother beat me up Katniss. On the way here, as stupid as it sounds, I walked into a hole and hurt my ankle. I guess I'm too clumsy and being blind from one eye didn't help." As Peeta told me an anger build up inside me that I was ready to drop Peeta and go looking for his mother and hurt her badly. I knew I would never do that, but the thought was a little satisfactory. I also remembered the day he saved my life with the burned bread. And also the beating he took for it...I felt guilt expand through me.

"Why did she do that?" My voice was hard as I asked. Peeta didn't answered right away, "I think I'll tell you the answer to that on another time." Had he done something terribly bad? We both were breathing heavily from our trip.

"Peeta?" We were almost home and this was the first time we were alone together, I had to thank him. He simply said "hm?" "Thank you..." I whispered.

"For what?" He seemed confused at my random thanks. I couldn't back down now. "For... saving my life and Prim's and mom's... I still remember the burn bread..." I didn't know what else to say but I knew there was more to say. We were almost at the porch and Prim came out with mom tailing behind her.

Mom put a special sort of ointment on his ankle, it smelled pretty funky, and another one on his bruised eye. Prim cleaned the dirt and blood off. I stood there and watched. He had more bruises on his back so they took his shirt off. He was surprisingly muscular. that explained his weight. I guess it was for all the flour bags he moved at the bakery. He winced a couple of times but kept a blank face.

He didn't have a chance earlier to say anything to my thanks, but really what was he gonna say. _Your welcome_?

After a couple minutes my mom told my to make myself useful and rub more ointment on his ankle, I wanted to stick my tongue at her, say no and stamp out of the room like a little child. "But I'm going to hurt him!" Peeta and Prim laughed and mom gave me a look... "fine."

A couple hours later...

My mom was making a stew with the game I caught today. Prim had gone out to pick more plants and I was alone with Peeta but neither one of us had spoken. He was laying back on my bed, my mom had told him to rest before going home, he dozed off for a while but kept himself awake. Prim had made sure, one way or another, (how was this child so manipulative!) that I stayed beside Peeta. So I was sitting on the floor beside the bed humming. What was up with Prim?

"I remember the bread too Katniss." He's voice made me jump slightly. Here I go again, what do I say!

"Oh..." I looked up at him and he smiled. My stomach made a flip. I might be getting sick...

"Come sit up here, you don't have to be on the floor." Peeta offered me a spot in front of him, I took it silently. "Thank you for the bread Peeta... and thank you even more because of the beating you took for it..." I said it looking down at my hands, which were intertwined together, not daring to look at him, "and I'm sorry... I never really... thanked you properly... sooner." He placed one hand on top of mine.

"You don't have to thank me Katniss." His voice sounded so sweet and the way he said my name...! Why was I feeling all of this? I felt my face blush again and I looked up at his. He was blushing too and staring at his hand on top of mine. He chuckled and we looked at each other's eyes. His were so blue..."I think that this is the most I've ever heard you say." His tone was playful but it also sounded a little bit accusing, or maybe it was my mind playing tricks again.

My mom cleared her throat, she was standing on the doorway looking at us as if she knew a secret neither one of us knew and gave a very weird smile. "Supper's ready." She simply left after her announcement. Peeta had taken his hand back and know there was an awkward silence. "Uh, I can help you to the table if you want.." I offered getting up. "No thanks, my ankle's not hurting as bad and it doesn't look as swollen anymore so I better try it by myself." I felt a little sting from his rejection but that was just silly...

In the end he took my arm and use it as support, his ankle was doing much better though. When we sat down Prim walked in the house with the _ugliest_ cat I had ever seen in my life.

"Prim! What is that!" I stood up and pointed at the disgusting thing she was hugging. "It's _my_ cat! And I won't let you get rid of it! It's dying and it needs me!" Before I could argue Mom took Prim's side and I knew it was a lost cause. Great another mouth to feed.

I looked down at Peeta and he was looking down at the table with a very red face. "So what's its name Prim?" He asked too innocently. "I named him Buttercup." Prim smiled all proud about the creature. Peeta gave her a smile ear to ear. I realized something odd was going on here when the cat jumped off Prim's arms into Peeta's lap.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo do you like it... It kinda drag on this chapter but the next will have a different tone<em>

_and it will be all about Peeniss I swear! No lemon yet tho! _

:D

_please give me some feed back. _


	2. Buttercup

**_I own nothing but sorta the plot!_**

_No hunger games but everything else is pretty much the same. I may be very un-detailed at times... I write for fun and I'm definitely not a professional nor I claim to but criticism is welcome! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! oh and my , or . that follow " aren't correct most of the time. _

_And FYI some facts about the HG are **not** correct so don't get mad if something doesn't sound right according to Collins. That's why it's called **FanFiction.**_

_The story is **based** of couple headcanons so enjoy!_

:D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peeta<span>**

NO! NO! Stupid cat! Why!  
>Crookshanks, now known as Buttercup, had jumped to my lap. Thankfully Prim was clever enough. "Look Peeta he already likes you!" She exclaimed as she sat down to eat, like nothing was odd about the our cat situation. I laughed and answered happily," yeah I guess so, where did you find it anyways?" Prim gave us her detailed story about how she was looking for plants when she heard a painful meow underneath a bush. She found the cat and fell in love with it. Her mother ate the whole story up, she even almost convinced <em>me<em> but I knew better.

Katniss, who had sat down, was staring at Prim and me with a deep frown. She suspected something and her silence said it all. Thankfully Crookshanks, I mean Buttercup, decided he liked Prim better than me so he was meowing at her feet.

After we all had eaten, Mrs. Everdeen insisted that Katniss should walk back home with me to make sure my ankle could handle it, surprisingly Katniss didn't argue. There were thousands of butterflies flying inside my stomach, we were gonna be alone again. When we stood up I caught her eyes and something told me she wasn't in a very good mood... Crap...

**Katniss**

The stupid cat followed us out the door, Peeta kept looking back at it but didn't say anything. I think I_ knew_ what was going on. After a few steps I lifted my elbow to Peeta. He took it for support. His ankle wasn't swollen at all any more but he was limping a little. Few more steps away from home I started the questions.

"So, that cat,_ it's_ pretty ugly..." Ok so I wasn't that great with words and I didn't want to attack Peeta... at least not until I knew the facts. "Yes but Prim seems very fond of _him_ already." He said very politely. I grunted. "Well if we get desperate this winter _it_ will make a good stew..." I hit a spot. He took his hand away from my arm and faced me looking very upset. "You wouldn't. You can't Katniss!" He's dominiate tone angered me, I wanted the truth. "_Why not_! _It's_ another mouth to feed Peeta, I will kill _it_ if we run out of resources!" He saw I meant it.

His shoulders slumped back and he sighted. "Prim wouldn't let you... I wouldn't let you." He said holding my gaze. "Why Peeta?" My voice sounded more challenging than I meant. "He is, well was, my cat." Aha! I knew it!

Peeta told me about Crookshanks and the unfortunate events with his mother, that witch had beaten him up. When he was finished there was no way I could _not_ feel for him. Even though I still didn't want the cat, I would never bring myself to hurt it, not only because of Prim but also cause of Peeta. All my annoyance was directed at his mother now...

"So please Katniss," his arms grabbed my shoulders and he shook me slightly, "don't hurt it, please..." He's eyes were desperate, he loved the cat and didn't admit why. I sighed, "don't worry... I won't." Suddenly he was hugging me. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He whispered into my braid. I awkwardly wrapped my hands on his back. "You're welcome, it's a good way to repay you for what you've done for me anyways." He pulled back and smiled at me. I immediately felt the loss of contact but his smile melted my insides so I gave him an genuine smile back.

"Wow" his hands dropped to his sides as he said it. He was giving me a goofy look, I blushed. "I believe this is the first time you've given me a smile so freely Katniss" he said with a little playfulness in his voice, I smacked his shoulder and stuck out my tongue. This spontaneous actions made me blush deeper. Crap. He only laughed and started walking again, I offered him my arm and he took it. We looked odd.. wasn't our positions suppose to be opposite, the girl was suppose to grab the boys arm, right...?

Wait, I was only helping him so it didn't really matter...

He kept a light chat until we reached his house in the merchant part of Distric 12. We tried not to go through the main streets but there was a couple of people who saw us. It didn't really matter though. We were now standing on his back door, where he had given me the burned bread.

"Well thank you tons Katniss!" he said with an honest voice, "no problem...em, you know, Peeta... you can visit the cat... anytime... if you want to... after all it is well... was I guess... yours..." I mumbled shyly, I honestly offered because I wanted to see him more often... Wait why did I _want _to _see_ him more often? I already saw him at school but _it_ was summer!

"Yes! I would love to!" He seemed truly happy so I smiled again. "Good, well I'll see you tomorrow?" Before he got a chance to answer I fled. I was terrified for what I was feeling. What was going on with me! _What_ was I feeling.

It was almost dark as I walked thru the Seam on my way home. My mind was racing with all the events from today and every thought focused on the boy with the bread. I wasn't even mad about the cat!

Some one yanked my arm and pushed me against a tree. I recognized his musky smell right away so I knew not to panic but I was worry at his sudden aggressiveness. He dropped his arms, "Yeah I'm doing great Gale, how abou..." I tried to sound sarcastic and annoyed. The look on his face stopped me dead mid sentence. He was pissed off.

"What the hell Katniss?" He yelled and slammed me back to the tree with his hands. "What is your _problem..._ you're _hurting_ me Gale!" I tried not to sound scared. He didn't let go of me but relaxed his hold a little bit. "You and baker boy, Katniss. That's my problem." I pushed him away and he moved. I took few steps away from him folding my arms, I wasn't sure why I felt so guilty...

"What do you mean 'about me and _Peeta" _The aggravation rolled out with my words. "Catnip... you know exactly what I mean." Gale tried to make his voice sound softer but failed. "He was at your house all rotting day, you both come out and he hugs you then holds your hand like you're his mommy!" He was frustrated, pissed and even confused. I truly didn't understand why Gale was so upset. Was it because I never invite him home and Peeta had spent all day there...?...

I walked back to him and stood in front of him. "Gale, look at me. Peeta spend all day at my house cause mom was treating him, he got beat up pretty badly then almost broke his ankle, Prim found him and we took him home. My mother made me help him walk back do to the fact that his ankle wasn't better yet." I said reassuring but leaving the hug out of the explanations.

Gale knew I wasn't lying and relaxed but his stare was still cold. "Why did he hug you? Even more important, why did you hug him?" Why did it matter! I truly didn't want to answer and I didn't know how to answer... and there was no way I would mention the ugly cat to Gale... "Gale why does it matter... I mean.. I just don't understand why you're so mad.." I wanted to run away and hide from him really bad.

"Because, Katniss, you're always soo... oblivious...soo naive. Baker boy has been after you for a long time. I've never left you alone with him because I knew that he would sweet talk you on the _first_ change he had. Don't _give_ me that look, I've been watching him! He's a very sly, persuasive bastard and I know his older brother! So please listen! Stay away from him Catnip, he'll only hurt you."

I was irritated. How could he possibly think so low of Peeta and the fact that he's brother was bad or whatever, didn't mean that Peeta was like him! And come on, he wasn't after me! He and Delly had a thing going on... _she_ had a thing going on with _a lot_ of boys actually...

Before I could snap back Gale hugged me. We never hugged. Ever. "Please Catnip, listen to me, stay away from him. I can't even... if something happened to you..." I knew what he was trying to say. We were really close to each other, emotionally, mentally and even physically. We were like family and we even looked a like ("the Seam look"). I always secretly thought of him as my twin brother and I think it was the same for him. That's why he was acting like this.

I hugged him back, "don't worry Gale, have some faith in me!... I have to go home before Prim and mom worry..." I pulled back and tried to seem calm. "Right. Ok. Well I'll see you same time same place to hunt tomorrow." He said tucking the hair behind my hear. I simply nodded and headed home.

He's words were bothering me, I _had_ seen Peeta get his way many times by simply using words... for example today when he asked me to keep and pretty much protect the hideous cat...

But that was different, he wasn't the way Gale described him. I've been around Peeta since I was six since we're in the same class... he isn't bad. Gale was just being over protective like I am with Prim... Peeta was good. And truly why did all of this matter. Peeta and Delly were head over heels for each other... or so I heard.

The hug and everything else simply didn't matter... it didn't... but for some reason beyond me... it hurt to know... it didn't matter.

* * *

><p><em>Ok you guys... I will give Gale a happy ending, I promise.<em>

_ But I might bash on him next chapter.. MAYBE._

_I also promise Katniss will 'discover' her feelings for Peeta next chap._

_and I might even add a little bit of lemon next chapter..._

_we'll see. It depends on what the review's say..._

_SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS!_


	3. Of The Love And The Lies

**_I own nothing but sorta the plot!_**

_No hunger games but everything else is pretty much the same. I may be very un-detailed at times... I write for fun and I'm definitely not a professional nor I claim to but criticism is welcome! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! oh and my , or . that follow " aren't correct most of the time. _

_And FYI some facts about the HG are **not** correct so don't get mad if something doesn't sound right according to Collins. That's why it's called **FanFiction.**_

_The story is **based** of couple headcanons so enjoy!_

:D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peeta<span>**

Our tongues were wrestling. Her soft, semi-naked body was underneath mine, her legs were wrapped around my waist and she was grinding me thru my jeans. Katniss was moaning my name.

And that's when I woke up. Damn. I felt flustered for a little and eventually guilty for having those dreams about her. I loved her but that didn't give me a right to imagine her like that...

It had been two weeks since Crookshanks moved with the Everdeen's, my father kept me busy in the bakery so my visits were limited and Katniss was never home. Prim admitted that Katniss had been spending more time with Gale but didn't know why, she assured me Katniss had no feelings for him... I was still jealous and worried.

Today my father had promise I could have the afternoon off after I delivered some bread. I instantly made my way to the Seam and found the little house. Prim was outside sitting with the cat. "Hey Primrose!" I waved to her and sat beside her. "Hi Peeta! I'm glad you made it today, it's been awhile."

I picked the ugly cat and pet him, "hey handsome, have you missed me." Prim giggled at my display of affection. "He's not the only one who's missed you..." she gave me a knowing look, "Katniss comes home every night asking if you came by during the day." I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face. Wait, "What do you mean night? She comes back that late?" I frowned.

Prim nodded and her smile disappeared. "Yeah, Gale has been taking her deeper into the woods. They bring back great game but Gale seems different. I don't know how to explain it, like he's trying to keep Katniss away from us... maybe I'm just imagining things I don't know. He seems more...protective of her. It's weird" She looked sad. Even though she was only 12 she seemed to notice things regular kids didn't.

Her information made my blood boil, was Gale really trying to keep Katniss away and did he know I've been visiting? There could be many reasons but something told me Gale was acting like this because of me.

"What does Katniss say about it?" I looked up at Prim trying to not to be mad. "Well, she's having fun. Of course she's really tired when they come back but she loves the woods. She doesn't talk much about Gale. Actually I think she says your name more than his." Prim gave me a little smile. "Really? I honestly didn't think she even remembered me." I playfully made a sad face which made Prim laugh.

"Yeah, just don't let it get to your head. She'll make sure everyone else around her is happy before she'll let _herself_ be happy. For instance, she's never thought of a boyfriend or a future for herself. Her priorities have always been me and our mom and our safety. So for her to develop feelings for someone and show them, it will be really hard for her. She'll think she's being selfish or something." Again, the 12 year old seemed to be more mature than I ever expected.

But Prim was right. Katniss _was_ really selfless and would never allow herself to think or _love_ someone else. "You're right," was all I answered. We stayed outside playing with Buttercup for a while. Her mom invited me for lunch and I happily agreed. Their family table was more peaceful then mine.

I offered to help around the house and we definitely found things I could do. Even if it was summer, it was never too early to start cutting wood for the winter and cut wood I did. I also fixed minor things around the house. It was around 6 in the evening when Katniss returned. She was pissed and didn't even notice me making dough. Gale was no where insight.

"Katniss what happened?" Her mother asked as Katniss sat down on the table with her back to me. Prim once told me that Katniss never told her personal things to her mom, she would only _sometimes_ tell Prim. So when Katniss answered we were all taken back at her openness...

"I can't believe it mom! I would do anything to make Gale happy but why is he like this! I _can't_ even...! I love him as a brother... but I never want to see him ever again. I _hate_ him." She had been bashing at the top of her lungs very angered then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Why would he do this?" She sounded truly upset and about to cry.

Her mom sat beside her and placed an arm around her, Katniss stood up pushing her mom's hand away and stomped outside. Prim made to follow her but her mother stopped her and told her to give Katniss a minute. Mrs. Everdeen stoop up and looked at me. "I can finish the dough Peeta, do you mind bringing my daughter back?" She asked sadly.

I nodded and left the house quietly perfectly knowing that _if_ I found Katniss (she was probably in the woods) I would never be able to calm her down. My blood boiled again thinking of what Gale might of done.

I had no idea where to look for her so I just walked, it didn't take long to find her. She was sitting on the foot of a tree, this was the place were I gave Crookshanks to Prim. It was a very desolated area but it was still close home, I guess she didn't want to go into the woods...

She was hugging her knees, she was facing away from me. I sat next to her not sure how to approach her "I was at your house and I came looking for you." She turned to look at me, she was sad. Katniss hadn't been crying like I thought but she did have tears in her eyes, she was fighting them. She smiled at me and it made my heart melt. "I didn't see you, sorry.."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her softly. She shook her head and faced the opposite direction again. I wasn't sure if she wanted me here or not so I started to get up. Her head shot up and she grabbed my elbow "Please stay, just for a little, please." It was a relief she wanted me here. I nodded and sat down, her hand hadn't left my elbow yet, it was a little awkward. We sat in silence for several minutes until she looked at me and started talking.

"Gale was making me spend _more_ time in the woods with him. I didn't mind at first, I didn't really think much about it really... A couple nights ago Prim said I needed to stop picking Gale over yo... everyone else..." She blushed and looked away but continue. "But it made me realize many things of how I feel and who I am... and who Gale is and what he might feel... well some of the things I realized, well I'm not sure I like them. I'm actually scared of those..._ feelings_... I know I'm not making sense but hold on..." She gave me a nervous laugh and I returned it with an encouraging smile, truth be told I was very confused. She sighed and removed her hand from my elbow and slid it on top of my fist.

"Well today I made Gale tell me the truth, we had a fight, the worst fight we've ever had... He kissed me... I punched him... he pushed me... then he apologized and said he was _in_ love with me and I told him I loved him as if he was my brother. He said that I didn't love him because I was whoring around with... you... and that you had manipulated me... and he kept going on about how much you were using Prim to get me and and how stupid I was and I told him I hadn't even seen you... and... that I_ would_ rather be around you... because I _did_ like you..." her words had come out in a hurry, I caught most of them but towards the end she started crying.

She had taken back her hand to cover her face. I wrapped an arm around her expecting her to move it but she pushed herself to me. I had too many emotions going on, she was letting me comfort her and she had opened up completely to me. Gale had truly insulted her and the bastard was going to pay for it. She didn't love Gale... She would pick me. She had.

**Katniss**

"Please Peeta don't stay because you feel bad for me. That hurts even more than what Gale said. So please leave if you have someone else to be with!" I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too big I stood up pushing him away. Peeta seemed confused at my words and he got up too.

"No, Katniss, what are you talking about, I _want to_ stay here with you. Please don't tell me to go away." He grabbed my arms and said softly. "And who else would I want to be with?" He hugged me spiting out the words. I know I was being ridiculous by admitting I liked him then telling him to go away.

Many of the things Prim said made me realize that I liked Peeta, and those feelings weren't new. I felt like this since he gave me the bread. I just never thought deeply about it and I would never admit it to anyone even myself. So now I had to make sure that I made my feelings cleared and that I got his.

"What about Delly..." I whispered against his chest, I wasn't hugging him back so I pulled away and looked at his face. "What _about_ Delly?" he asked utterly confused.

"You're always with her. In school. Even in the bakery, me and Prim have seen her in there with you. Everyone knows she likes you and you like her back..." I couldn't look at him in the eyes. He started to answer but I cut him off.

"I left Gale in the woods today telling him he was an ass, that I didn't want to speak with him for being a complete idiot. I defended you over the person I consider my _brother_, Peeta." I had mustered all the courage I had. "Prim says you really like me, that's why you go visit, not because of the stupid cat, and she says you would never tell me_ it_ yourself because you think there's something going on with Gale and me. Well there isn't and as much as I hate to admit it and as much as I'm scared about this feelings... I've liked you longer than I care to admit for..." There, I felt like a complete fool, I felt weak, vulnerable. Like an easy prey.

One second I'm getting my heart ready to be broken, the next I'm kissing the boy with the bread.

His lips crashed against mine. His hands were cupping my face, they were full of flour but I didn't care, I lifted one arm against his chest and the other behind his neck. I had never kiss anyone other than the attempt Gale made today. This was different, Peeta's lips were soft but demanding against mine while Gale's had been rough and aggressive. There was nothing to compare.

Peeta wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer, I knew there was more to say but this moment was perfect. I run my hand thru his hair which was shockingly soft. He pulled away to breath but before he could say anything I pulled him back and kissed him. If he _was_ with Delly atleast I could keep this memory but I would never look at him again.

Peeta's tongue touched my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly, his tongue entered and I could taste him and I involuntarily moaned. It was hard to explain, he tasted like mint, and some kind of herb and there was also a bit of sugar. It was amazing, he was amazing. Our tongues danced and both his hands were at my waist. His palms slid down to my bottom. His actions brought me back to realitly.

I pushed him away breathing hard. He was out of air too. "I'm sorry... I'm truly sorry, I just got carried away, Katniss I'm sorry."  
>I got mad on instinct. He was a guy, in the Hob I learned many disgusting facts about guys. Peeta <em>was<em> with Delly and he only _did_ want to use me for his needs. "Leave" My voice was harsh, good.

"No Katniss, don't. Delly's my best friend, she's pretty much family, I've never thought of any other girl than you. Please don't..." He grabbed my hands but I pulled them back. He was begging me and I almost gave in. "No Peeta, _you_ don't do this to me. Stop visiting and leave Prim alone. Leave _me_ alone." He looked on the verge of tears but I had to stand my ground. I wasn't going to let anyone play with me... even if I had feelings for them, for him...

Peeta grabbed my hands gently but with a strong grip. "But Katniss... I _love_ you."

* * *

><p><em>Kinda long chap ik...<em>

_I think I won't be able to update for a couple days... _

_sorry. Let me know what you think, am I going the right direction? lol_

_**any suggestions**?_

_SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS!_


	4. Selfish

**_I own nothing but sorta the plot!_**

_ Tumblr fandom we should definitly follow each other let me know! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katniss<span>**

"But Katniss... I _love_ you."

On instinct I pulled my hands back and I fled. I left him standing there. I felt terrible and guilty but there was a bigger emotion battle going on inside me. I had to be alone away from Peeta, Prim, and the ugly cat they both loved.

I hoped with all my might that Gale had left the woods because that's were I run to. I didn't stop running until I reached the cottage beside the lake. I was completely out of breath and I just stood there. inside the door less tiny cottage. Peeta's words played over and over in my head. He loved me. It wasn't a lie. I believed it wasn't a lie. What Gale said wasn't true so the problem was_ me._

_What was I doing!_

I couldn't hold it anymore. I was leaning against the wall and my body slid down. I didn't stop the tears when they started coming, they fell freely and so did my sobs. _How could I do this!_ If I let myself feel for Peeta I would destroy everything my father build. Everything I had been fighting for since he died. I was being a terrible daughter and a horrible person. How _could_ I! I felt so disgusted with myself.

Two months before my father died he brought me here. He told me that he's mom died when he was born and when he had been my age when he had lost his only brother and his own father the same day. He had been left alone in the world at my age. He was taken to a replacement home and eventually started working in the mines. He learned how to hunt out of need and then bought our little home and married mom.

He said he pulled off because he had been strong enough to, he wanted me to be strong enough too if something terrible ever happened to our family. If something happened to mom I would have to be strong for me and Prim and he would take care of us. But if something happen to him _I_ would need to be the stronger one and take care of all three. He taught me to be self sufficient and strong willing. He did it so I would always help my family. He also made me promise I would never tell mom what he told me, he said I was his little mockingjay; I imitated what he did, what he was.

When he died, _all_ he's words were proven right. I was the only one capable of helping our family when my mother slipped. I was his spitting image, and not just physically anymore.

I've never thought of marriage or running away from home, I can't afford to think like that, I _can't_ think like that. Without me mom and Prim would of starve to death years ago. That's why I don't want to feel for Peeta, that's why I can't! If I do, I'll fall in love, he'll want to marry, I'll have to leave home, what would happen to my little Primrose and mom. I can't, I won't think of Peeta. There is no other person out there that will ever be more important than Prim.

When I felt finished crying about letting my dad down, another wave of tears came at everything Gale said then another when I remembered leaving Peeta standing there, he would think I hated him, it would be good if he did so he would leave me alone. But I didn't want him to leave me alone, I wanted to be with him, have him with me forever, and not have to leave Prim, but that was impossible. I had to pick one. It was Prim. My family. It hurt to think I would have to let Peeta go... It had been a couple hours since the sun went down so I decided to go home.

A new thought came to my head. My dad did_ love_, he loved my mom, I know he didn't have to choose his family over his love tho... But it's not like Peeta's a horrible person and would never allow me to visit them plus Prim's a beautiful girl. She won't have trouble finding a good husband... and mom can support herself and I bet I could help her out too... It's not_ all_ black and white... My dad loved me, he would of want be to be happy right?

When I reached the electric fence, my thoughts were clear. I had acted like just a teenage girl freaking out about a kiss, about love and thinking of _marriage_. It's not like if I did give Peeta a chance we _would_ marry... _that_ was silly. I laughed at myself for thinking so far ahead. I would give myself a chance of loving, my dad would of wanted that. I wasn't going to started dating the whole Seam though.

It was very late but when I arrived home there were still lights on. Guilt spread through my body again, while I had been having a ridiculous dilemma, Prim and mom had been worried. What would my dad think...

**Peeta**

I was an idiot. How could I be so blunt! I just got so thrilled when she said she liked me then she kissed me back, I couldn't help myself, I had to prove her that I _do_ love her. How could she possibly think I wanted Delly like I wanted her.

I kept kicking myself mentally as I made my way to Katniss' house, I doubted she was there but I had to see her. When I arrived she wasn't, she hadn't come back since her outburst earlier and it was getting dark outside. I explained what happen to Prim and her mom what had happen, I even told them about me confessing my love. What was the point of not admitting it, all the looks Mrs. Everdeen ever gave me... I knew what they meant.

Leaving the Everdeen's wasn't an option until they decided to kick me out which they hadn't yet. It was getting late and dad would be worried. I was about to tell them I was leaving when Katniss came in. Her eyes were puffy but she seamed to be okay.

Prim run to embrace her, "Katniss! Where have you been, we've been so worried!" Prim sobbed into Katniss. "I'm sorry little duck..." Katniss said as her mom went over and put and arm around her neck. "Are you hungry? Peeta just made some cheese buns." Lily asked her as she placed a plate for Katniss. "Yeah, thank you." Katniss blushed as she made her way to the table.

I hadn't said anything, I didn't know what to say, she hadn't even acknowledged me and it stung. I had been here all evening and I wasn't going to go home like this, if she was rejecting me I wanted the full blow on my face.

"Katniss... are you alright?" She nodded her head, "I'm sorry I left like that..." She hadn't looked at me yet. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have mention it if she knew I told her mom and Prim. I'm also pretty sure _when_ she did find out I told them, she would hurt me, badly... "I'm glad you're ok." Now I was blushing, Prim and her mom were listing, what else could I say. Katniss didn't answered, it was a horrible feeling being ignored like this.

I excused myself and left, I really had to go home and I couldn't really talk to Katniss. "Good night... Bye Katniss." I gave Prim a hug and looked over to Katniss, she had been very quiet while eating. She didn't answer so I left. As I closed the door behind I felt my mind crashing... she hated me, and was even polite to not show it. There's nothing here in 12 for me if she doesn't want me...

Tears were forming in my eyes as I took long strides away from their house. Away from the only person I've ever wanted. It felt like wave were crashing down on me. Her silence had said it all, I had been waiting for her for hours and she didn't even look at me once. Those wave were a new kind of pain, new kind of rejection, it a heart break. I saw no point in life. I was pathetic, Katniss had _been_ my life and I meant nothing to her. Remembering our kiss only made it worse, only made hurt more. I was in the empty space between the Seam and the town when I heard it.

"Peeta! Wait!" It couldn't be her. I stopped running and looked behind. It was her, Katniss was running towards me. I was out of breath so I didn't even try to speak. When she reached me she flung herself to me and hugged me. "I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me, please, it's all new, I just got scared, please I'm sorry!" My reactions were late, when I tried to hug her she pulled away and looked at me, she was crying. "Please Peeta, I'm sorry."

She had come running after me... "What are you doing here." I had to confirm it. "I came after you..." She said in a small voice but I kept pressing, "why?" My voice sounded hard and I didn't mean it too, I was just trying to make sure she wasn't going to run away again. She lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"Well earlier today, I run away because I was scared, I felt guilty. I've always looked up at my father... he had a miserable life until he met my mom. He allowed himself to love after all the suffering... I didn't expect you to be waiting for me at home... Peeta I want you to be someone closer in my life, I want to... _ love_. What I learned form my dad is that nothing and no one in life is permanent so the time I have I want to be selfish once in a while... and I want you... it scares me to have a _boyfriend_ or you know a companion...or whatever, but I want to have that experience..." She was now looking at my eyes waiting for me to respond.

All the negatives from today didn't matter. It was only her in front of me.

"Katniss..." Before I could continued she kissed me.

**Katniss**

He didn't believe me or he was scared to so when he said my name I captured his mouth with mine. It wasn't like the kiss from earlier, I _need_ this kiss. I needed Peeta. Our kiss was passionate, his tongue opened my mouth and I could taste him. I grabbed his neck and pulled his face even closer, his hands wraped around my waist pulling me closer.

He pulled away to breath but made a trail of kisses to my neck, he pushed the edge of my shirt back he sucked softly, I moaned but then figured out what he was doing and pulled away. I honestly didn't know what to say, specially with his expression, he was smiling. "I'm sorry" he smiled wider, he didn't seem to mean it. I touched my hand to the spot, and he chuckled and pulled my hand away. "your're not sorry" I accused him but letting him pull me close to him again.

"No, but you're not mad either." Darn him, "How do you know!" I asked acting upset. "Because," he laughed and run a hand down my face to my neck. "I've known you most of my life, I _know_ when you're mad and you're definitely not mad right now." he leaned down to kiss me again and all my pretend anger fade away. My name fade away, nothing was more important than kissing this boy back.

I started to get a new feeling in my lower stomach, I wanted more of him but it didn't matter how much closer I pressed into him or how much harder I kissed him, the feeling kept getting bigger.

"Katniss" Peeta whispered into my ear and I melted completely, "You should probably go home now." He nuzzled against my neck and it made it impossible to think. I wanted to keep kissing him but when I found his mouth again he kissed back lightly. I pulled away worried but saw him smiling again.

"It's very late..." He left his words hanging looking into my eyes. Why hadn't I notice how beautiful his blue eyes were... "I don't want to go." I managed to answer and he chuckled again. "Believe me Katniss, I don't either. I promise to come see you as soon as I can tomorrow, okay?" Peeta's voice was a whisper, one of his hand was playing with my braid and the other one was resting on my cheek.

I sighed, "fine..." I leaned up to him again and kissed him, I knew he wouldn't answer like I wanted him to. We said good night and kissed one more time. As we walked away we kept looking back at each other and smiling like idiots..

Is this how mom and dad acted our age?

I didn't know what me and Peeta were now, I never gave him a chance to speak...

Walking calmly back home I was touching the place were Peeta left a mark, whatever we were he promised to come back tomorrow to see _me._ I big goofy smile spread across my face.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for taking so long to update.<em>

_this chap gave me** lots** of trouble so _

_I apologize if it's not what you expected... **SORRY** :(_

(it's not what I expected either, Big brain fart today!)

_I promise next chap will be 10x better :D_

_SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS and bad grammar!_


	5. Sugar Cube

**_I own nothing but the plot!_**

_ Tumblr fandom we should definitly follow each other let me know! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

I woke up earlier than usual to go hunting. One reason was that I truly wished to not see Gale, at least for a couple days. He's words were still taunting me.

The other reason to go hunting so early was Peeta. I knew he wasn't going to show at my doorsteps first thing in the morning but I wanted to be ready nonetheless. He promised to come by as soon as he was done in the bakery, it couldn't be that late could it?

The woods calmed me down; I had the whole morning (at least) ahead of me. I had to make my time useful. I managed to catch several squirrels and a goose by myself. I decided to skip the Hob today and went straight home. Thankfully there were no signs of Gale.

After asking about Peeta at home and procrastinating enough, I decided to take some squirrels to his dad. And yes, to see him.

It was harder to decide who I wanted to avoid more, Gale or Peeta's mom…

I sneaked around the Hob and found Gale eating with Greasy Sea.

I made my way to the bakery, being thankful that neither had seen me. Right when I was turning into the ally, I caught Mrs. Mellark leaving. I hid behind some dumpsters and came out when it was safely clear. The odds were on my side today because I had been extremely lucky today, _on everything._

As I got closer to the bakery I started to regret my decision of coming, it felt childish but it was too late to turn back. Peeta's older brother came out to take some trash and saw me.

Finnick Mellark was three inches taller than Peeta and more muscular, he had Mrs. Mellark's red hair as Peeta had Mr. Mellark's blond. He was the most handsome boy in school if not District 12. Finnick was well known for his wrestling 'gift.'

But without a doubt, this boy also had bruises. Jesus how strong could that woman be?

"Hello, Everdeen." He greeted me waving his hand in the air. We had never spoken before, other than polite greetings a couple of times. "Good afternoon, Finnick." I started walking towards the bakery.

"Brought us some squirrels, I see." He said winking at me. I nodded my head keeping a serious face. As I walked towards him and the back door he gave me a ridiculously provocative pose.

I tripped and almost fell at this sight. Not because I found it attractive, it was the _funniest_ thing I had ever seen a boy do! "Find this distracting, Everdeen?" He asked winking at me.

That was it, I dropped the bag of squirrels and laughed so hard tears came out. Peeta came out at the sound of my laughter; I didn't know what his expression was at the scene because I could not stop laughing. I didn't understand why it was so funny, it just _was_.

"What happen?" Peeta walked over to me and asked looking at Finnick. His brother made an innocent expression and shrugged, "I make her nervous." This made me laugh harder.

I reached for Peeta and rested my head on his shoulder still laughing and shook my head 'no.' He chuckled and hugged me. "Well whatever Finnick did, it must have been ridiculous. I have never seen you laugh like this."

As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt his lips whispering in my ear. Thousands of butterflies flew in my stomach and I came down from my laughing fit. I hugged Peeta back. I was blushing furiously, I was hugging with Peeta in front of his brother… and more important; my childish display had been witness by both of the Mellark boys. I felt pretty stupid.

"Hi," I whispered into Peeta's shoulder and he chuckled again. He pulled away to see me, "Are you okay now?" His voice was as sweet as his smile. I nodded smiling back, "yeah I'm fine, thanks." I turned to look at Finnick who's more interested in his nails than us.

"Sorry, I had never seen a boy be such a princess before, it was adorable." I stated and picked up the squirrel bag.

It was Peeta's turn to laugh. Finnick turned red and giggled. "I gotta hand it to you, you're clever and I like that." For the third time he winked at me. Peeta rolled his eyes still chuckling and took my hand leading me inside.

"I'm glad you came, we're almost done with the last order." Peeta told me as we entered the kitchen, I had never been inside and it was bigger than I expected. Finnick was behind us whistling.

"You also came at the right time, mom just left and won't be back for a couple hours." Finnick told me as he brushed passed me. For some reason I blushed.

"Hey dad! Look what Katniss brought us?" I handed the bag to Peeta as he called for his dad. "Are all of this for us?" He was shocked at all the squirrels inside the bag and hugged me again. I nodded excited and answered, "I got lucky in the woods today."

Finnick's laughter filled the kitchen, "and for what it seems, Peeta's about to get lucky too." Before Peeta could retort, his father came in the kitchen.

"Oh well hello Miss Everdeen! How are you today?" He came over and gave me a squeeze, what's up with all the hugs… not that I mind…

"I'm doing very good, thank you. How bout you Mr. Mellark?" I asked him shyly. "Just fantastic! Did you really bring _all_ for us?" he asked me eyeing Peeta.

"Of course, hunting went surprisingly good today; I left plenty more at home." I answered in case he was worried about _that._ "Well thank you Katniss, I owe you big for this." He thanked me sincerely and promised the last part.

"Oh no, don't worry about that!" Before I could keep going Finnick interrupted me, "come on dad, she brought them because of _Peeta,_ she'll feel horrible if you pay back." He said laughing, me and Peeta were blushing deeply conspiring Finnick's death.

Mr. Mellark understood pretty well and laughed. "Well boys, I put in the last batch in the oven and it's time to eat! It would be an honor if you stayed for lunch my dear girl."

"Uh, not thank you. That's not necessary." Truthfully I was starving but it would be awkward to eat with this trio….

Peeta saved me, "actually I was planning to eat out with her, dad. Like a picnic…" We all ignored Finnick's wolf whistler's.

"Oh well that's a fantastic idea my boy! Please allow me to fill you a basket, I'll be right back." Mr. Mellark disappeared into a storage room and came out with a basket, he made his way around the kitchen stuffing it with food then left to the front, murmuring something about sweets.

Peeta left to his room to change cloths, since he was full of flour. Finnick kept himself busy cleaning things up. "So, Everdeen, you and my bro huh?" He said not looking at me.

"I don't know what you possible mean…" I tried to sound as monotone as ever. "Oh come on sweetheart, you know perfectly what I mean. It's no secret Peeta has an infatuation with you." He walked towards me grinning from ear to ear.

When he was right in front of me, he leaned down and said, "Want a sugar cube, sweetheart?" I moved back completely intimidated, "no thanks I'm good.." He just laughed and went back to cleaning. Peeta was coming down the stairs and he looked annoyed.

He's dad came in with the basket and Peeta took my hand without saying anything and led me out the door. "Thank you Mr. Mellark! Bye!" I managed to say before Peeta pretty much drug me out of the bakery.

A few yards away from his house Peeta slowed his pace; he turned to see me and smiled. "Sorry, my brother's an idiot." He didn't seem annoyed anymore so I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it…." All the stupid things Finnick did came to my mind and now I got annoyed. "Was he trying to flirt with me?" My voice sounded offended but really I was amused.

Peeta laughed, "You're soo innocent." That annoyed me more, "What do you mean so innocent," I pulled my hand back and crossed my arms across my chest. Peeta just chuckled "I meant that you're just too…. pure." He put his arm around me and whispered into my ear. "But, for me, you're just perfect."

How was Peeta capable of making me feel like I was floating? And what was I supposed to answer. We stayed quite all the way. I didn't know were exactly we were going but we were taking the most desolated roads, I was ok with that.

A new, scary thought pop into my head. A couple months ago, an old guy was flirting with me at the Hob, Gale got protective and Greasy Sea made fun of me, she said even without Gale, that poor old guy would of left me alone after a while. Apparently I was "romantic as a slug." What if Peeta thought the same thing... Crap.

We walked past the empty fancy homes, there were several houses here but only one was occupied by some drunk that could surprisingly afford it.

Peeta took us behind the houses were an empty clearing laid beautifully against the forest. "How did you find this place?" I asked stunned, forgetting about my nonexistent romantic expertise.

"Well… Finnick and I decided to 'runaway'….one day, we ended up here." Peeta didn't want to give me details; I could ask later I guess.

We sat down and ate, Peeta, like always, kept a light chat going on, occasionally mention sugar cubes. Today was turning out to be one of the best days ever.

The sun was out, it was warm, I had a great hunt and Peeta was here. Peeta. We still had things to discuss.

**Peeta**

Katniss cleared her throat; I had been waiting for her to start a _real_ conversation.

"Peeta?" I answered with a "hmm" as I finished my food. "So, are we, together?" I finished my last gulped, she was blushing and I smiled. "Well we _are_ together by ourselves out here if that's what you mean."

She frowned; I was avoiding her question because I truly wanted to hear her say the words. "No, I mean…" She looked down at her hands and bit her lip. I knew she didn't want to continue but I wanted to hear her say it.  
>"You mean….?" She looked up at me, her face red as beet and a determined expression. "<em>Are we dating?<em>" She almost shouted.

I laughed quietly and stood up. I offered my hand to help her up but she refused and stood by herself. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

It has been several years since I wanted to do this and it didn't matter how many times I pictured it in my head like this, none had been so beautiful.

"Katniss, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked trying to keep a straight face but couldn't help the big smile. I knew I was blushing but she blushed too.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Mellark." She leaned up and kissed me. I was the happiest person on earth right now.

The little girl with an angel's voice, the little starving girl who I took a beating for; that beautiful girl was in my arms now, _kissing me_. My chest felt like bursting of happiness.

Her tongue found a way into my mouth; I could taste her like last night. Our tongues wrestled but neither of us would give up until I sucked on hers making her moan.

That sound gave me a new wave of confidence, I pressed her tighter against me and she pulled me closer. I slowly removed the fabric from the elbow were I left a mark last night. I moved my head and kissed it making a trailer up her ear and nibbling on it. The fabric of our cloths was in the way and she thought the same thing.

Her hands slid down my chest to my waist. She took both hands underneath the shirt and slid it up, taking it off. We were kissing again.

I took hold of her bottom with both hands and she gasped into my mouth. I lifter her up and sat myself down, her knees were wrapped around my waist. I could just die of happiness and excitement right now.

I wasn't sure if it was ok to take her shirt off or not but she answered by taking it off herself. Her black bra curved her beautifully; there was no flaw in her body. I kissed down her neck to her chest and made light trailers on her breast.

Katniss moaned my name like a prayer; it gave me courage to unclasp her bra. When I managed to take it off, her hands run to cover her breast.

"Katniss, you're beautiful." My hand lifted to remove her hands but she shook her head. "Peeta…. I don't want you to think I'm easy…." She whispered looking me in the eyes.

Did she realize how seductive and beautiful she seemed right now? "Everdeen, I have 12 years knowing you're _not_ easy." This made her giggle and I took her mouth to mine again.

She removed her hands and made her way from my neck to my abs. I left her mouth and found my way to her breast. With one hand I rubbed one and the other was being consumed by my mouth.

"Peeta, oh…" Katniss kept whispering into my ear while her hands messed my hair up. It turned me on even more.

I pulled away and looked at her. "Please tell me if you want to stop. I won't be able to stop later…." She gave me a quick kiss.

"Peeta, I've never wanted something _or_ someone so much in my life. I want _you_ to make love to me…." Her confidence wavered at the end but she still meant it. That was what I needed to hear.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger! <em>

_:D_

_What do you think!_

_There's couple more chapters coming and also some drama!_

_SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS and bad grammar! _

_Love you guys! **Stay Golden!**_


	6. Disgusted

**_I own nothing but the plot!_**

_I'm so so sorry! I haven't updated in several days! I didn't expect it to be so hectic this few days! sorry you guys! And_** Thank you**_ for all the amazing reviews guys! Don't forget this is **fan**fiction... lol_

_ Tumblr fandom... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katniss<span>**

I meant the words but I was nervous.

Peeta kissed me passionately again. My mind was filled with everything and nothing at all. Peeta seem to be the only thing that made sense at the moment.

He laid me down on the grass. My legs were between his hips but extended in the ground. He parted away from my mouth and rested his forehead to mine. I expected him to say something but he didn't.

Peeta looked into my eyes, penetrating into me. The intensity made me blush, I felt like he could read my mind, my soul.

I felt like we needed words but before I could even come up with a comment he moved to my chest.

His lips were brushing against my collar bone, he placed a kiss and moved to the top of my breast. He slowly kissed around it then finally taking the center to his mouth.

He licked and sucked while his other hand massaged the naked breast. I whispered his name not knowing what exactly to say, it was the most amazing feeling I ever had. And the feeling was making me _wet _between my legs.

My hands were roaming from his back to his hair. How much beautiful could this boy be?

My back was arched up and I readjusted my body. His waist was against mine and I could feel him underneath the pants. He was hard and it felt good to rub against him. I didn't know if it was okay with him but I kept rubbing against him and he moaned into my breast.

Peeta kissed down to my waist, licking above the waist line. His mouth and tongue were out to drive me crazy. I pulled on his hair groaning his name making him kiss me. He chuckled between kisses.

His fingers run down my body leaving fire behind. Peeta slowly lifted the front of my jeans and brushed against my lower waist. I needed more of him. My hands untied my jeans making him laugh again.

My zipper became undone by Peeta's hands and his mouth moved to my ear. "I want to do this right, patience is a virtue." I couldn't help myself grunting.

I rubbed my hip against him and he moaned kissing me again. With one hand he pulled my pants down slowly, he was teasing me. I obviously wasn't very patient. I lifted my hips and pushed my pants as lower as I could.

This made Peeta give me a smirk, "You're taking the romance out of this Katniss." I frowned, "someone said I was romantic as a slug, I'm trying to live up to their expectations."

I kissed him again but he pulled out, "Enlighten me but since when do you live up to any ones expectations, Everdeen?" Peeta gave me his sweetest smile. He was torturing me and he knew it. "Please, Peeta…"

I couldn't play the game anymore, I wanted him to roam my body and claim me completely. I've never imagined wanting someone to see me so vulnerable before, but Peeta wasn't just anyone.

Thankfully Peeta didn't answer but was kissing me again. With one hand he was holding himself up and the other one was on top of my panties.

Peeta apparently knew where to touch me, two fingers were rubbing against my underwear making me moan louder than before.

I felt amazing; I couldn't imagine how it could get better. I knew that when he went inside with his member, that it would hurt but the pleasure would soon take over, I was anticipating it already. Honestly I couldn't wait either. My mind was consumed by Peeta and how he would feel inside me. But then a coherent thought surfaced.

I could get pregnant.

My body instantly froze and I gasped. Peeta stopped rubbing his fingers, "what's wrong, Katniss, did I hurt you?" concern was spread across his face.

"No, no you didn't, it feels amazing actually..." I said, blushing as I took in our position.

"But?" he said confused, "but…..Peeta, I want to do this, I really do… and just with _you_…. But, I don't want to get pregnant…." My voice was weak and the last part was barely audible but Peeta heard.

His face expression turn to a sudden realization, he hadn't thought about it before. "I'm so _sorry_ Katniss, I'm so stupid! How could I've not think of this before! I'm an idiot, I'm truly sorry Katniss!" Peeta had pulled away and was kneeling in front of me looking shocked.

In an instant I got up and kneeled facing him. "Don't apologize! It's not your fault!" how could he act this way and how could it possibly be his fault.

"I do need to apologize, can you imagine if you hadn't thought about it? I could have ruined your _life_ Katniss!"

He was right; if I became pregnant everything would fall. I would be looked down to even more. How would I raise the baby, I wouldn't be able to hunt anymore. And what would mom and Prim think of me!

But it wouldn't be his fault, "its okay Peeta! I wanted this, remember. _I asked_ you to." I hugged him, "I would never be able to hate you no matter what you did. Peeta, I want to stay with you ok?" I pulled away and looked at him.

He looked miserable; I needed to cheer him up. How could this bring him to feel so bad? I gave him a small smile and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss and he pulled away too soon. I knew there was no way he was going to touch me now.

We got dressed in silence but took my hand as we left. He had his father's basket on the other.

He walked me to the Seam and we were almost home when Gale appeared.

**Peeta**

I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. How could I be so stupid! I could have gotten her pregnant and what would she do with a baby. Katniss tried to make me feel better but I couldn't.

It wasn't the thought of Katniss Everdeen having my babies. _That_ was a good idea.

But we were too young and I just realized we were moving too fast. I loved her but what did warranty me she felt the same for me. I couldn't bind her to me because of a baby. And where would I take her to live?

My mother would not welcome either one of us.

She would not be able to hunt for several months leading her and her family to starve.

What if one day she changed her mind and left me. What if she regretted even meeting me?

All this thoughts, and worse, were in my head. We were so close. I was so close to make her mine.

Not even that thought made me feel better, if anything, worse.

We had almost reached her home when I spotted Gale. He was resting against a tree looking at us with great disgust in his face. Actually, he was looking at _me_. Shit.

Katniss stopped walking beside me and pulled her hand away from mine. It was too late Gale had seen us coming since God knows when. I took a step in front of her as Gale approached us.

The disgust look was gone and he had a smirk plastid on his face. "Well good afternoon baker boy." He stood in front of me without acknowledging Katniss. I only nodded my head which seemed to annoy him. I refuse to let him get to me.

"Seems like your mother never thought you how to brush your hair, was she too busy beating you up?" Gale taunted me, how could Katniss be around this asshole.

Gale hit a nerve but before I could replay Katniss moved by my side and took my hand giving me a squeeze. Gale looked down to her for the first time and smirked again.

"Good afternoon, Gale, excuse our hurry but we_ have_ to get going." She pulled me around him but he shoved me back by the shoulder making me let go of Katniss hand. "You know, I really don't like you Mellark." Gale said coming back with his disgusted look.

"That's not my problem Hawthorne." I pushed passed him and took Katniss hand again. We started walking away, "That's right baker boy, better take your little slut away we don't wan…" Katniss turned around before I could do anything

"What is your problem Gale?" Katniss yelled at him and her hurt was evident. I was clenching my fist convincing myself that beating up Gale wouldn't go well with Katniss.

Gale walked towards Katniss and pushed her aside, he stepped in front of me inches away from my face. "Baker boy, he's my problem, you whore." He turned his head to look at Katniss and spat the words at her. Her face only registered hurt and confusion. That was it.

I dropped the basket and pushed Gale, "Stop calling her that!" Gale smirked and pushed me back, "or what, Mellark, are you going to throw bread at me?" I tackled him to the ground and punched his face. He managed to push me off and kicked me on the ribs.

Katniss was pulling him away and he pushed her to the ground. I got up and punched him in the gut. "Peeta stop! Please just stop!" Katniss had gotten up and was between me and Gale.

"Both of you just stop please." Her voice was trembling. "Get _out_ of the way," Gale pushed her again but not as hard, "you disgusting thing." I shoved Gale. "Stop insulting her, you asshole."

Katniss was in between again her face was pained by Gale's words. "Why, w-why are you doing t-this?" Katniss asked and this time she was trying not to cry. "Gale, why are you acting like this?"

Gale was looking down at her. His expression was soft and guilty for a second before it turned hard. He shoved her to the ground again and this time Katniss didn't get up.

I bend down to her trying to wake her up. She didn't respond.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I really hope you like it so far. I only have couple more chapters I promise!<em>

_SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS and bad grammar! _

_**Happy holidays!**  
><em>


	7. Gale

**_Sorry_**_ for not uploading sooner, I've spend most of the holidays sick. :(_

_Thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter pleases you! _

* * *

><p><strong>Gale<strong>

I didn't notice when Katniss hit the rock. My vision was full of red anger. I went back to shoving Peeta but his attention was on Katniss and his face was full of worry. I turned to look at the girl, her eyes were shut and she was motionless.

I felt horrible mad immediately imagined the worse. Peeta had gone to her side long before I realized what was going on. When it finally sunk in and I snapped out of it, I noticed Peeta screaming her name.

"Katniss, please, wake up!" His hands were cupping her face. "We have to get her to her mother." I answered trying to still sound stoic. I was dying inside. What if she never woke up…

One of us could have carried Katniss by ourselves easily. The problem was neither of us wanted the other to do it. "You're too vexed, I'll do it." Peeta argued picking her up bridal style.

Seeing that returned almost all my anger but it was my fault that Katniss was unconscious. I went on ahead to warn her mom. There was nothing they could do. There was no bleeding because there was no skin tare but the hit nonetheless was hard enough.

Baker boy stayed in the house too. He even offered to bake bread like it was a regular occurrence. I sat in a corner being quite as possible. I felt like this kid had taken my place in merely days and it fed my rage.

Katniss woke up several hours later. She had a terrible headache and her mood was horrible. She was alive, that's what counted… no matter how much she, now, hated me.

As soon as she woke, Peeta run to her and hugged her. My stomach revolted at the sight. I hated to admit it but I was ragging in jealousy. How could Katniss sleep with both of the Mellark boys! If she was that desperate for food why not ask for my help! I wouldn't have made her sleep with me!

The anger was taking over, it was time for me to leave or have another go with the nasty baker boy.

"Yes I'm fine! I just have a headache, okay." Katniss was annoyed after the millionth time they asked her if she was okay. In another circumstances this would have been very comical for me.

I cleared my throat, "Katniss." I walked up to her seat. My rage was stationary inside me but I owed her an apology for the hit. "Katniss, I'm sorry for what happened." She was frowning and it was obvious she was irritated.

"What the hell Gale! What was wrong with you today?" Her accusing tone angered me more but I couldn't say anything in here with her mom and sister and let's not forget bread boy.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow… same time, same place?" She stared into my eyes and nodded her head, "you better show up." I smirked and replied, "Believe me; I want answers from you _more_ than you want them for me." with that I turned around and walked away.

I hated the fact that Mellark was still in there, I should wait out here for him to finish what we started. Unfortunately it was getting late and I my family was waiting for me. I struggled to calm myself down before I got home but the events from today kept playing in my head.

Katniss had been avoiding me so I also attempted to _not _show up in the same side of the forest but this morning I got a glimpse of her hunting. It was still morning, she was in a great hurry and her game bag was full. Katniss was making her way back home practically running. Her behavior was worrying me so I followed her.

She dropped some game home and made her way to the merchant side of town. Of course she went to the bakery. The baker's wife had just left and Katniss was talking to the older baker boy, Finnick. He was a total playboy but I knew he would never get to Katniss. They seemed to be flirting but I had to stop looking when I caught sight of the baker's wife.

She was on the way back to the bakery.

No matter how angry we were at each other, Katniss and I always helped each other out. That's why I had to stop the lady.

I walked up to her and pretended to bump into her making her drop a delivery basket. "Oh I'm really sorry Mrs…" I picked up the basket and handed to her trying to be extremely polite. "Mellark, Mrs. Mellark, young boy you better watch where you're going!"

I smile sheepishly, nodded and kept apologizing. This caused her to smile. "Fine, fine, forget it kid. What are you doing over here, aren't you from the Seam?" Her voice changed to a superior tone.

"Well yes, but I was on the way to the Mayor's house to deliver some strawberries." I had to stall her no matter what, for Katniss' sake. I hoped that if she hadn't left ye she would soon."Of course, you and the Seam whore take squirrels to my husband 'secretly'," she laughed humorlessly, "but you said strawberries? I have a sweet tooth for strawberries, do you sell them?"

The hag had called Katniss a whore, but I couldn't afford to get pissed right now. I had to keep playing along so I nodded, "usually I wouldn't but I'm willing to make an exception." My voice was irritated; she noticed and smiled wider, "Well, will your whore get mad if I buy them?"

She asked taunting me. I clenched my jaws, "no she won't know and please stop calling her that." The freaking lady snorted, "why ever not! That's what she is! Is she your girlfriend? If she is I have some dirt you probably don't know about her, or maybe you do, maybe she's using you too."

I was fighting a great urge to punch the lady but I had to keep her away from the bakery and I _was_ curious about what the hell she was talking about. "No she's not my girlfriend.."

The lady laughed, "Well good, I hope you're not fucking her either. The little skank has been sleeping with my boys." Her words took me by surprise. "What?"

"Oh you heard me! Both of my boys, they tell everything to their father, and I've heard them, separately of course. Neither one of them even suspect what she's doing. She has Peeta all convinced she's in love with him, that bitch, _and_ poor Finnick is under the illusion she's going to marry him. The little whore sleeps with them so they can _feed_ her!"

How could this be true, it wasn't, it couldn't. I knew Katniss…. She would do _anything_ to feed Prim. But not that, the baker's wife is lying.

"I don't believe you." My voice was hard. "Well if you want prove, just follow them." She motioned down the road; Katniss was walking beside Peeta holding hands. "Follow them kid, you'll see, that little bitch is just _using_ my boys. Oh and I can't say _anything _my own sons, they'll accuse me of lying and then treat me like I'm the bad guy!"

She simply walked away towards the bakery after that. I stood there dumb folded. Could it be true? Where was Katniss going?

I made my mind to follow them, I was behind and almost lost them a couple of times. When I finally reached them they were eating in a very secluded area. Next thing I knew they were all over each other. It was true. Katniss was sleeping with him and probably the brother too.

The baker boy was taking her shirt off. I could take it anymore, in instinct I started walking over to them. A couple steps later I decided it wouldn't be the best move. Repulsion over took my body and I threw up. I made my way back to the Seam, I would wait for Katniss there.

I finally saw them coming together. They were both repulsive; she gave them her body so she could eat while she's _more_ than capable of hunting. And he was taking advantage of her and her circumstances. I was more angered at Katniss but Peeta seemed like a better option to physically hurt.

I know deep down I didn't mean it when I called her a whore, but her actions still sickened me. She just going to sell her body to anyone now. They couldn't be the hungry! I would know, plus why hadn't she offered herself to me.

I brushed away the last thought as I reached home.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da<em>

_Poor Gale. Poor Peeta's mom...we all hate on her... :D_


	8. The Truth

_I am sooooo fucking sorry about the last four months. I have no excuse only an apology. _

_I don't deserve for anyone to keep reading this story, I'm soo truly sorry!_

_thank you for all the nice reviews and I promise I will finish this story._

_I hope I don't let you down with this short chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

My head kept pounding as I followed the familiar path into the woods. I agreed to meet Gale for answers but his last statement made me nervous. What answers did he want from me?

I remembered the last day we hunted together. Gale kissed me and declared his love for me then stated I whored around with Peeta. I assumed Gale said that out of anger.

Gale was sitting in our clearing when I arrived.

This was it.

"Morning," he greeted me coldly, I only nodded my head. I opened my mouth to start asking but he interrupted me.

"I'll talk first to explain everything." His voice was demanding so I nodded again. He sighted being thankful I didn't argue.

"The first time I insulted you, here in the woods, well that was out of anger and being rejected." My assumption was right.

"But yesterday…." he shook his head frustrated, "Katniss, how long have you sleeping with them?" His voice was full of disgust.

His question didn't make sense. "Them? Gale, who the hell_ is_ 'them'?"

He grumbled and walked towards me. Gale took hold of my shoulders and shook me. "Stop pretending Katniss! How long have you been doing the Mellark boys?" I only gaped at him. He let go of my shoulders, turned around and walked away.

"Gale…. I haven't slept with one."

I felt between a state of anger and confusion. "I'm dating Peeta," I blurted out, "but I've never slept with any one in my life! Gale you know me, how could you think that?"

"I do know you, Katniss that's why I know you _would_ do anything to feed your family, to feed Prim. How bad were you starving to turn so low! And why didn't you ask for my help! I would never force you to do that!" He stood in front of me again.

"And because, Katniss, I saw you with baker boy yesterday morning, I followed you." He shouted the last part. Yesterday. I forgot about yesterday. I almost give myself to Peeta.

"_How could you?_" were the first words out of my mouth, "how could you just follow us! Why the hell were you following us?"

Anger raged thru my body. What Peeta and I did was none of Gale's business. Plus, how could he think I was sleeping with Peeta and Finnick, how and why?

"Katniss, have you not listened to a word I've said. I declared my love for you a couple days ago then I find out that you've been sleeping with people for payment? I come and say it all in your face and all you care about is why I _followed_ you yesterday!" He's face had an unpleasant expression.

I took a deep breath and tried to answer calmly, "Gale, I'm with Peeta now, whatever we do is none of your business. No, I'm not with him because he pays me; I'm with him because I want to. I have never slept with anyone for payment, nor do I plan to. I don't have any conception of how you even consider that I've been sleeping with Finnick." I gave him a sharp look. "Gale, where the hell did you come out with that conclusion?"

It felt like hours to convince Gale about the truth, when he finally believed me he explained about Peeta's mom.

"How could you believe her, Gale?" Tears were swimming in my eyes. "I'm sorry Catnip, I was too upset to think straight and then I saw you with Peeta and well how was I not suppose to believe it?" We had another go at it.

When we finally gotten the fight out of our system all the hate I had for that woman returned. I was ready to go look for her demand explanations. Gale stopped me and said it was better not to do anything just yet. We needed to find out why the baker's wife hated me so.

Gale and I weren't happy with each other yet and I knew we could never be the same again, not really. We could pretend to be best friends again but his feelings towards me had caused a wedge between us. I felt terrible that I couldn't answer his feelings back, after all I did owe him his help. But I felt that there would never be a day were Gale could replace Peeta.

I loved them both but in complete different ways. We decided to hunt and for a little it felt like nothing was wrong between us.

That evening I decided to explain my mom what was going on, especially because it kept bothering that Peeta's mom would say such horrible things.

When I got done her face was full of something I had never seen before and tears were rolling of her cheeks.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. This is my fault."


	9. Reminisce

_this chapter is EXTREMELY small, almost not worth putting up yet but I wanted to update asap..._

* * *

><p>Her mother had grown up in the merchant part of town with two best friends, Charles and Eva. At the age of seventeen Charles confessed his feelings for mom, she knew Eva had feelings for him and did not want to get in between even though she had encouraged Charles. Eva found out Charles preferred mom over her and that led her to resent mom and end their friendship.<p>

Soon after mom met dad, knowing he had lost her, Charles married Eva out of jealousy. Mom and dad became happy living in the Seam, they were poor but in love whereas Charles had inherit his father's bakery and hated his marriage. Eva truly tried to make him after in the beginning but at night he would get drunk and out of it he would call her Lily.

Years passed and Eva gave up trying to win Charles love, she became bitter and resented mother even more. Charles gave up drinking when his first son was born and every night he would cry bitterly for marring someone he didn't love. He never forgot Lily but tried his best to make Eva happy, she had become a bitter lady and it was his fault.

After finishing the story, her mom got up and went to bed before Katniss could say anything. If she had left to hide out of shame, Katniss didn't know and did not want to find out either. She could not hate her mom, she was actually astonished with the story. What would Peeta make out of this and was he going to believe what his mother had said about Katniss.

She couldn't exactly name the biggest anxiety, telling Peeta all of this or confronting his mom.


End file.
